Halloween Problem
by ChipmunkFanatic80
Summary: A couple years after The Chipmunks Met Frankenstein and escaped the clutches of a mad scientist. Once again the Chipmunks have a few concerts at the same place. This time the Chipettes are joining them, but this time the doctor has a new target that means the world to Alvin. Will he succeed or will The Chipmunks and Chipettes beat him once again. Read on and see.
1. Chapter 1

Halloween Problem

Ch 1

"Something Doesn't Feel Right"

Brittany looked around as they walked to class hand in hand. Alvin saw her on full alert.

"Babe what is wrong? Do you have something on your mind that you want to tell me?"

She smiled.

"I am just leery that we will bump into that awful doctor that tried to change you into a mindless zombie. Do you have to perform at that park? When you told me I got scared."

He looked at her.

"Babe stop worrying please we won't bump into him again. It's been years since he was there."

She sighed as she took his hand and continued to walk to class with him.

"Okay if you say so, then I will not bring it up again. So we're leaving right after school today?"

Alvin smiled at her and kissed her.

"Okay babe, and yes after school today we head out there. We have a concert tonight and this time you and your sisters are coming."

She smiled at him as they worked on an assignment together in class with their siblings as a group.

Simon looked.

"Yea we are going back to that park where that doctor tried to turn Alvin here into a mindless zombie. I hope he has forgotten. I rather not face him again though we are older now. That is one memory I am trying to forget."

Theo rang in.

"Yea that was real scary. Just seeing Alvin in that state of mind was scary. We got the antidote to him just in time. Then during our concert that mad scientist rigged the microphone to electrocute Alvin. At least Frankie saved him."

Alvin was getting angry.

"Will you two drop it already? I don't want to hear it, do I make myself clear? One more mention about it I am going to pound both of you into the ground! Enough!"

His brothers saw Alvin's face and dropped it. Then they all went back to their assignment. Brittany knew that deep inside Alvin was also afraid they would bump into that doctor again. She just didn't want to start a fight with him, since they haven't fought in so long. She wanted it to stay that way; he was so much more pleasant to be around without fighting with him.

The school bell rang and the 6 chipmunks went out to the car where Dave was waiting for them. They all got in and Dave drove toward the park. As usual Sammy the Squirrel was singing his little song for all the kids around him. Dave parked the car, and the boys went to their dressing room with the girls right behind them. After the kids cleared the doctor recognized Alvin and swore he would have his monster for sure this time. Brittany looked outside the dressing room and the squirrel gave her the creeps. A chill went up her back when the squirrel looked at her. Then she went back in the dressing room trying to calm herself down before Alvin noticed she was scared.

Dave entered.

"Come on girls let's get our seats the boys are going on shortly. Kiss them goodluck and come out to the audience by me."

The chipettes smiled and nodded.

"Okay Dave we will be right there."

Alvin looked at Brittany concerned.

"Babe are you okay? Britt talk to me please, doesn't be like this with me please. We haven't fought in so long and I rather it stay that way to be honest with you."

She looked and cracked a smile.

"I am fine Alvie, just a little tired. I will be fine don't worry about me. Just go on that stage and make the crowd scream. I will see you after your show I promise. I love you Alvie."

She smiled and kissed him deeply. Then she exited behind her sisters after they kissed Simon and Theodore. They took their seats by Dave as the curtain began to rise. Mr. Yess Man saw Sammy try to watch the show and escorted him out.

"You are still working, it is not time for your break. Go make the kids smile and take pictures with them. Move it or you will be out of your job."

The doctor looked at him angrily, but went by the kids and performed the song as they took pictures with him. Brittany sighed with relief and watched the show with her sisters and Dave. The crowd began to scream as the Chipmunks performed. The chipettes also screamed along with the crowd as the chipmunks performed for their many fans. The curtain fell after an hour after they bowed and thanked their fans. They exited the stage and the girls met them in their dressing room.

Brittany smiled at Alvin and embraced him tightly.

"You were amazing Alvie. You blew it up like you normally do. I am so proud to be your girl. I love you so much Alvie."

He smiled as he held her close.

"I love you to Britt babe. I told you there was nothing to worry about. Do you believe me now?"

She nodded as he held her close.

"Yes I do believe you now. Can we go get a bite to eat I am starving?"

Simon and Theodore also held Jean and Ellie close.

"Yea we will go get a bite to eat after we see our friend Frankie. We have two hours before our next show we have time. "

The 6 of them exited the dressing room and Sammy looked and snickered

"I am not going to target that Alvin again. Instead I'll turn that little chipmunk girl in pink into a monster and have her destroy him. I am so evil I scare myself."

They passed him as he was still performing for the little kids surrounding him. Brittany still had the creeps when they passed him, but didn't let Alvin see it. She grabbed him tightly as they headed to where Frankie was working. Alvin smiled as he felt her embrace.

"You really do love me I see Babe. Here comes our ride."

Frankie pulled up in the van and all 6 of them entered.

Frankie smiled at Alvin as he kissed Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor's hand.

"Nice to finally meet you three ladies. Wow you three are very lucky to have beautiful girlfriends. No wonder you three avoided those girls at the party to celebrate the park's 75th anniversary. Where to I am on break and it will be my treat. I owe everything to you 3, I am treated like a normal person instead of like a monster."

Alvin smiled.

"It was nothing Frankie, we owed you everything. You saved my life and for that we are all thankful. So how is your job here at the park?"

Frankie smiled as he drove.

"It has been great. I made so many friends from all the tours I carry out. They treat me fairly and I just got a raise. So I am doing wonderful, never been better. Let's get pizza."

Brittany looked.

"I can see Alvin taught you how to talk and also to drive. "

Alvin just looked as he took Brittany's hand as they exited the tour bus. Behind them were Simon and Jeanette. Last was Theodore and Eleanor to exit the bus. Frankie locked up the bus and they all walked to the pizza place. Sammy the Squirrel was also on his break and Frankie glared at him. Theo and Simon also noticed the squirrel staring at all 6 of them. They didn't trust him at all. They looked at Alvin who was also glaring at the Squirrel staring at them.

Alvin approached him.

"Well look who it is. Don't even think of trying anything we know who you are and you don't scare any of us at all. "

He laughed manically,

"You'll soon find out little chipmunk! I will have my revenge. I would advise you to watch your little girlfriend closely or she might just kill you!"

Alvin looked at Brittany whose face was turning different colors after she took a bite of her pizza. He ran over to her and caught her before she hit the ground. He glared at the squirrel.

"What did you do to her? Why did you target her, she has nothing to do with this at all. Get back here you wimp!"  
The squirrel ran out leaving Alvin holding Brittany passed out on the floor.

"Britt speak to me. Wake up please, don't do this to me."

She opened her eyes.

"Alvie how did I get on the ground, I am feeling sick can you take me back to the hotel. I will feel better by the time you get back to our room."

He looked and smiled a little.

"Yes I will take you back to the room and see you when I get back. Please feel better."

Frankie drove Alvin to the hotel and he entered and put Brittany in bed kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you Britt. See you after my show. I hope you feel better soon."


	2. Chapter 2

"Halloween Trouble"

Ch. 2

"Events of Terror"

Brittany woke up an hour later to realize her nails grew and were very dangerous. She got out of bed and looked around their room. Then she looked at the moon coming out and started to change. She heard a howl and looked in the mirror to see it was her.

'What did that evil scientist do to me? I have to fight this, I can't hurt Alvie he is my world. But I am having a thirst for blood'

She noticed that she had grown and had fur all over her body and that her eyes were blood red. She jumped out of the window on the search for a victim. Then she heard a familiar voice on stage and headed in that direction. The crowd screamed and ran when she came in growling looking at Alvin. Jeanette and Eleanor froze in their seats as she approached them.

"Where did that monster come from!? Help us boys!"

Simon and Theodore jumped off the stage and grabbed the girls before Brittany could sink her teeth in them. Alvin looked and noticed the ripped skirt was the same Brittany had on earlier. He gulped as she came lunging for him.

"Brittany it's me Alvin, your boyfriend for years. Why are you trying to kill me and what did that creep do to you?"

She ran off because she refused to hurt Alvin, her sisters, or his brothers and disappeared. Alvin fell to his knees in tears.

"He turned Brittany into a monster! Now what do we do? Will I ever be able to hold her again? Why did he choose Brittany instead of getting his revenge on me?"

Simon looked as he watched the tears fall from Alvin's eyes.

"This is how he is getting even. Alvin he has turned Brittany into that monster to make you suffer. He has turned her into a monster, and has tried to brainwash her so she'll kill you. If I knew what potion he used I would be able to make an antidote. Till then Alvin you have to stay away from her. She will kill you. She can only fight the potion for so long. Soon it will consume her."

Alvin looked.

"You expect me to stay away from my girlfriend Si? Have you lost your mind or something? I can't stay away from Brittany I love her too much."

Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore shook their heads.

"Avin you have to, or you will not live to see your next birthday. We need to find out what potion he put on her pizza. We are running out of time also."

Simon looked and stared.

"We are running out of time if we don't give her the antidote by the time the moon rises on Halloween she will stay like that forever! Alvin you have to calm yourself down, we will get her back but you can't come with us."

Alvin stormed off and had his head down. In the meantime Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor made their way to the castle to look in the book to get an antidote. Frankie made their entrance a little easier because he had the key while the scientist was doing his routine for the kids. Simon looked around for the book and wrote the antidote down to gather the ingredients.

Frankie heard the scientist and signaled the four of them to hurry to get out of the castle. Simon closed the book and followed the others out so Frankie could lock up the castle. They hurried back to Simon's lab and he and Jeanette started to make the antidote. Jeanette called to Eleanor.

"See if you two can find Brittany, and keep Alvin away from her. She will kill him because that is what she is being told. Be careful please, and wear your amulet to keep you safe. Theodore please make sure you two are careful."

Theodore gulped.

"Yes Jeanette we will be careful. Where are we going to find her? We have no idea where to begin."

Eleanor looked and pulled Theodore when she spotted Brittany at the tree house crying. She went inside and tapped her older sister.

"Brittany are you okay?"

Brittany was back to normal and looked up.

"No I am not okay, when the moon rises I turn into some blood thirsty monster thirsting for Alvin's blood. Why did he do this to me? I don't want to kill my boyfriend! Ellie help me please!"

Theodore watched as the moon started to rise and looked.

"Eleanor get away from her, she's changing again!"

Brittany fought the transformation when Eleanor put the amulet on her neck. Then Theodore sighed with relief.

"That will help her for now. If we can keep Alvin away from her long enough so Si and Jean can finish the antidote that is. "

Eleanor smelled familiar cologne and yelled as she tried to stop Alvin from entering the tree house.

"Alvin you can't come in, she will kill you. She is under a mind control potion and monster maker. You have to stay away! Theo help me please, we can't let Brittany see him."

It was too late Brittany spotted Alvin and tore off the amulet and ran after Alvin with drool coming down. Theodore caught it before it hit the ground and put it back on Eleanor.

"It's too late! She is going to kill my brother! There is no way to stop her now the moon is almost full too. I'll be lost without Alvin!"

Alvin ran off screaming.

"Britt stop it's me Alvin! Why are you trying to kill me, what did I ever do for you to come after me! Brittany snap out of it please I love you! Brittany stop!"

He ran up the tree and she went up right behind him and scratched him with her sharp claws causing him to bleed out of his shoulder as he fell from the tree. He lay on the grass knocked out and she was over him about to tear him to pieces. Simon ran with Jeanette right behind him and threw rocks at her to keep her away from Alvin's still body! She looked up and ran after Jeanette as she screamed.

"Simon hurry up the moon is almost full! Brittany it's me your sister Jeanette! Brittany fight it please! Any day now Simon!"

Eleanor ran and she and Theodore tied a rope on two trees signaling Jeanette to lead Brittany to the rope so they can trip her and Simon could make her drink the antidote before it was too late. Jeanette ran toward the rope and jumped over it as Theo and Ellie pulled it causing her to fall to the ground face down. Frankie arrived and turned Brittany on her back dodging her claws as she gashed at him.

"Now would be a good time Simon! The moon is almost full hurry up will you!?"

Brittany kept on trying to slash Frankie and he grabbed her hands holding them down to the ground. Simon jumped on top of Brittany and shoved it down her throat. She swallowed it and slowly returned to normal. She came back to her senses and saw Alvin's body on the ground and ran to him crying.

"Alvin no, I was under a spell and turned into a horrific monster! Please wake up! Alvinnnn please don't be dead! I will be lost without you! Alvinnnn NO!"

She put her head on his chest and cried over his still body. Frankie heard the familiar song and the scientist started dancing around merrily!

"Yes my revenge on that little chipmunk is complete! His girlfriend couldn't fight the potion and destroyed him! I can rest now! "

Brittany heard the scientist laughing and her eyes turned red with anger as her claws came out! She lunged at him and knocked him to the ground!

"You evil creep how could you put me under that spell! Why would you make me kill my boyfriend! It's not his fault you're stuck in this stupid squirrel costume! "

He tried to fight her off, but Simon had already called the cops and they were on their way. The costume fell off and she scratched up his face taking out her anger on him for her loss of Alvin on the one responsible! The cops arrived and put the cuffs on him and put him in the back of the squad car after Jeanette managed to pull Brittany off of him. The ambulance put Alvin on the stretcher and Brittany jumped in the back as they took him to the hospital. She continued to cry over Alvin as they drove toward the hospital. Before they got to the hospital Brittany felt a familiar touch and looked up.

"Alvie you're okay! I didn't kill you! I am so glad you survived!"

He smiled at her and brushed back her bangs.

"Yes I am fine, just my arm is killing me! It takes more than that to kill me. You know that princess."

She nodded as they drove toward the hospital in the ambulance. They took him to his hospital room and she sat by the bed side. Then his brothers and her sisters arrived with Dave. Alvin looked as he sat up in the bed smiling.

"You did it again Si. You and that big brain are good for something after all. My Halloween is messed up. I am stuck in bed on one of my favorite holidays. The doctor entered the room.

"Actually Mr. Seville you are fine. We dressed the wound just in time. You can go home tonight if you want and will be fine by Halloween. The scientist is behind bars for a long time, he can't harm anyone anymore. I will get your discharge papers printed and you'll be out of here shortly."

Alvin sat back and sighed with relief. Brittany hugged him tightly and he smiled as she kissed him.

"Next time pay attention to what you eat please princess! You almost killed me!"

Theodore looked at his older brother as he held Eleanor's waist.

"If you would've stayed away then maybe you wouldn't have nearly died Alvin! Just be glad Si and Jean were able to make the antidote in time and that Frankie showed up when he did! So stop complaining!"

Alvin remained silent on the drive home and Brittany shook her head. He looked at her and smiled.

"Britt it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself please. You had no idea what he was up to. There was no way you would've been able to prevent yourself from turning into that monster. At least my big brain brother and your sister came up with the antidote. You're back to normal now princess."

She sighed and rested her head on Alvin and he held her close brushing back her bangs with his good hand. They arrived at Dave's house and all 6 of them drifted off to sleep when they entered the boys' rooms.


End file.
